Secretos Compartidos
by ShadowStylez
Summary: Historia sobre la relación de Isabelle y Simon, con contenidos del primer y segundo libro, sin Spoilers del resto. Es una historia personal, ideada por mi, con personajes de la serie, sin fines de lucro.
1. 1 - Un buen rescate

Isabelle cayo duramente al suelo, viendo su látigo alejarse a un lado, la adrenalina hacia que su corazón estuviera mas acelerado que nunca, ahí cerca, Jace, Alec y Clary estaban tendidos en el suelo, pálidos con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, solo ella había podido resistir hasta el final, pero eso parecía ahora, el final.

Recordó por una fracción de segundo, mientras buscaba algún arma cercana, la llamada que habían recibido, un chico lobo, herido de muerte, y un cazador de sombras persiguiéndolo... el informante aseguraba que el cazador de sombras había atacado así sin mas y que si alguien no interfería terminaría todo en una catástrofe.

En parte así fue, si asesinaron a un chico amigo de la manada de Luke, pero todo era parte de un plan mas grande, para traerlos a ese lugar.

La casa en la que estaban, no tenia ni una gota de luz en el interior, el único resplandor el que entraba por una grieta en la pared mas lejana, una grieta provocada por alguna de las cuchillas que había salido despedida en el ataque.

Del interior no se podía reconocer mucho mas que algunos muebles destrozados durante la pelea, algunos cuadros viejos y un aroma nauseabundo- Un demonio que los había atraído, ahora se alzaba firme ante Isabelle, así como lo había echo con el resto antes, aparte de una apariencia muy parecida a la de una serpiente, pero con pequeñas patas a los lados y una boca que mostraba dientes hasta casi la garganta, tenia una habilidad muy poderosa, prácticamente se alimentaba de la vitalidad de los cazadores, los golpes no parecían afectarle en lo mas mínimo, era como una de las peores pesadillas que podría haber tenido. Sintió su propia vida escurrirse lentamente cuando la bestia se dejo casi caer encima suyo, forcejeó y gritó el nombre de sus compañeros, pero ninguno podía acudir a ella.

Cuando pensó que ya nada mas quedaba por hacer, que ese era el final, una de las mesas maltratadas de la sala voló en dirección a la bestia, sin golpearla, pero logro quitársela de encima, Isabelle, a punto de desmayarse, no pudo hacer mas que respirar desesperada, viendo a esa cosa retorcerse y soltar un gruñido intenso que sonaba mas a un violín desafinado.

Ladeó su cabeza para ver, los demás seguían igual, inmóviles, repentinamente una silla voló y obligo a la criatura a alejarse mas. Por un momento pensó que tal vez eran sus padres, pero elimino la idea al instante, ¿porque lanzar muebles?... sin poder hacer mucho mas, movió su rostro con el ultimo resto de fuerzas que le quedaban y contemplo la figura en la sombras, acercarse a pasos lentos.

Parpadeo varias veces hasta distinguir, con la mediana luz solo vio unos ojos intensos, perturbadores a cierto punto, "otro demonio mas" , pensó, pero no, no lo era... Simon se aproximo a pasos casi inaudibles, Isabelle estiró su mano hacia él intentando hablar, advertirle, pero no pudo, la voz no quería salir de su interior.

A mitad de camino, los pasos de Simon fueron siendo mas y mas intensos, al punto de que casi lo vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos, por instinto sabia que había pasado, pero lo confirmo cuando la luz entró de golpe por el gran agujero en la pared.

Dos gritos al otro lado le confirmaron su teoría Simon había saltado contra el demonio atravesando la casa y el sol los estaba incinerando lentamente. Isabelle se movió como pudo, sacando fuerza de su interior, casi arrastrándose paso por al lado de sus compañeros, tenia que salvarlo, tenia que ayudarlo como sea.

Al llegar afuera vio al demonio ya inmóvil, desapareciendo lentamente, pero al contrario de este, Simon se retorcía en el suelo, mientras su piel parecía hervir y soltar humo.

La cazadora no lo pensó dos veces, se arrancó el abrigo y lo tiro sobre el, cubriéndolo, a gritos que sonaron como susurros entre los gritos de Simon, le indicó entrar a la casa nuevamente mientras inútilmente intentaba arrastrarlo, al cabo de un rato, lo logro.

Se sentó como pudo ahí entre las sombras que aun quedaban y vio como la piel de Simon se reconstruía lentamente, nunca había visto tal efecto vampirico tan de cerca, en realidad, nunca había visto al propio Simon tan de cerca, aunque tuviera esa expresión de dolor y la mirada clavada en el resto, tenia una pizca de ternura en su rostro, esa ternura que había visto en aquel momento cuando lo había conocido siendo un mundano.

- Están bien, sus corazones laten... - Dijo el chico con una respiración agitada, Isabelle alzó su mano para tranquilizarlo, pero él la sostuvo antes de llegar a su rostro, miraba la muñeca con ferocidad, como si fuera a arrancársela pero se contuvo.

- Lo siento, tengo sed... - Confesó mientras le alejaba la mano con cuidado, Isabelle sintió un escalofrió a la vez que se asombraba por la capacidad de control del chico, miro a su hermano y Jace de reojo un segundo, pensando, y luego hablo.

- Estas débil .. no me importa si bebes, pero solo un poco... - Se encontró diciendo en voz baja, Simon alzo la vista a ella como si se acabara de enterar de algo que lo sorprendió completamente, Isabelle lo observo nerviosa.

Simon no contestó a ello, pero la sed era tan intensa que le fue imposible negarse, vio como Isabelle le extendía su mano nuevamente, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, el instinto le pedía mas, le exigía mas, y aunque luchaba por reprimirse, no podía... al fin y al cabo, era lo que era.

Trajo a la cazadora hacia él, jalando el brazo de repente, ella sorprendida no pudo reaccionar. En un solo movimiento ladeo la cabeza y enterró los colmillos en el cuello de Isabelle, los cuales a pesar de el movimiento tan brusco, penetraron la piel con total delicadeza.

Sostenia con una de sus manos, la de ella, extendida a un lado, y con la otra, su cintura para tenerla cerca.

Era la sangre mas rica que había probado en su vida vampirica, no se comparaba a nada, le costo soltarla, pero lo hizo, podría ser un vampiro, pero seguía siendo Simon.

Isabelle, con una mirada atónita, se quedo en el lugar y llevo la mano a su cuello, todavía no podía creerlo, ni siquiera había notado los colmillos, había entrado en una etapa de placer extraña, como si la hubiera drogado. Sintió a Alec toser, despertaban... rápidamente grabó una runa curativa cerca de la mordida y esta, al ser pequeña, cerro efectivamente antes de que la mirada de su hermano se clavara en ella con expresión de alivio.

- ¡Isabelle! - Exclamó Alec con un intento de sonrisa - ¡Lo venciste, nos salvaste! - Agregó al tiempo que Jace y Clary se despertaban bruscamente por los gritos.

Ella negó enseguida, se giro para señalar rápido a Simon, pero este ya no estaba, miro al rededor rápido no podía haber salido de la casa con el sol alto sobre el cielo, posiblemente se había escondido dentro.

- ¿Isabelle? - Volvió a decir su hermano, ahora preocupado por la repentina expresión de confusión de esta, pero ella se volteo rápido sonriendo apenas y asintió.

- Si, pude arrojarlo fuera, se quemó... - No sabia porque mentía tampoco tenia idea de porque Simon se había ocultado, pero de todas formas paso.

Cuando estuvieron todos medianamente recuperados, se encaminaron para salir por el agujero de la pared, dio un ultimo vistazo atrás y le pareció ver la sombra del chico pasar en la habitación.

-Gracias- Susurró levemente, intento no mostrar alguna expresión en el rostro que los delatara y camino con el equipo hacia el Instituto.


	2. 2 - Una pequeña visita

Habiendo almorzado ya, Isabelle aprovechó la distracción general para escaparse del instituto sin ser notada, temprano había estado hurgando a escondidas en las pertenencias que Clary tenia en el Instituto, hasta dar con su móvil, de este había sacado el número de la casa de Simon, y con el numero había conseguido la dirección.

Sonrió orgullosa de ella misma, había realizado tal investigación sin levantar el mas mínimo de sospechas.

El transcurso hasta aquella casa fue tranquilo, llegado el mediodía la gente se agolpaba en las calles, pero para Isabelle no era complicado abrirse paso entre los mundanos e ir a su velocidad, pensando solamente en su objetivo, que era llegar.

Se paro frente a la casa, preguntándose si aparte de Simon vivía alguien mas ahí, quiso suponer que si, normalmente los chicos de su edad no vivían solos... así que sigilosamente se acerco hasta una ventana y dio un vistazo al interior, el lugar parecía despejado, sin muchas complicaciones saco la estela y garabateo una runa en el marco, la ventana se abrió lentamente ante ella, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, dio un salto dentro y se quedo agazapada como un gato, esperando algún sonido, pero nada sucedió.

Caminó despacio, sin hacer ruido ni cuando pisaba, observándolo todo, la decoración era modesta, el lugar no era feo en lo absoluto, se veía bastante familiar, en las paredes y porta retratos habían algunas fotos que no pudo evitar ver, Clary aparecía en varias de ellas, al lado de Simon sonriendo, en otras abrazándolo, desde que ella la había conocido nunca había visto que Clary demostrara mucho su afecto hacia el chico, ahora se preguntaba si era por la presencia de Jace o el cambio drástico que tuvo su mundo.

Al final de un corredor había única puerta que permanecía cerrada, camino despacio hasta estar frente a ella y la abrió lentamente, el interior del dormitorio era oscuro como esa casa en la que habían estado hacia unos días, donde el demonio que absorbía energía vital los había atacado, vacilo un momento pero finalmente ingreso unos pasos, a simple vista solo reconocía la luz tenue de lo que parecía un reloj despertador, era lo único lumínico ahí dentro.

Antes de siquiera poder buscar alguna otra cosa con la mirada, la puerta se cerro a su lado y sintió como la aplastaban contra la pared, tuvo que pestañear varias veces, con el látigo ya danzando a su lado, para darse cuenta que ahí estaba Simon, con la misma expresión de confusión que ella.

- ¡Isabelle! - Exclamo el chico liberándola de golpe y dando varios pasos atrás, su expresión paso de sorpresa a preocupación - ¡Dios! Que suerte que te reconocí... - Dijo apoyando la palma en su rostro como si pudiera relajarse al fin después de un instante de tensión.

- Lo mismo digo... - Dijo Isabelle mientras el látigo volvía a enroscarse en su mano, a poco estuvo de soltarle un golpe que dependiendo la fuerza hubiese sido mortal para Simon.

- ¿Paso algo? ¿Están todos bien? - Preguntó Simon apresurado, con un tono latente de preocupación.

A Isabelle se le complicaba un poco observarlo bien entre tanta oscuridad, pero aun así noto la expresión de preocupación del vampiro.

-Si si, todo esta bien... - Dijo rápido para tranquilizarlo -Hey, apenas y puedo ver en este lugar... como haces para.. - No termino la frase, tonta, claro que iba a estar a oscuras durante el día, era un vampiro...

- Siento que este todo tan oscuro... - Simon se apresuro a prender una pequeña TV que estaba a un lado, esta proporciono una iluminación pobre pero suficiente para que al fin pudiera verle la cara sin forzar la vista.

- Levemente mejor... - Dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa de lado, mientras ahora daba algunos pasos en la habitación, observándola mejor, había algunos posters de bandas mundanas, una cama completamente desarreglada y unos tenis tirados a un costado, pero le sorprendió no ver ropa a montones por los suelos, ella era así, tenia un desastre por habitación, dentro de su desastre, podía encontrar lo necesario si lo requería, pero no dejaba de ser un desastre.

- ¿Dormías? - Pregunto sentándose en el borde de la cama desarreglada, cruzando su piernas con un aire de superioridad típico de la propia Isabelle Lightwood.

- Eso hago la mayor parte del día... ya sabes, el asunto de no poder salir, la luz, las quemaduras, los gritos de dolor... despertaría a los vecinos y mi madre me mataría... bueno, técnicamente no puede pero lo intentaría... - Dijo Simon, sentándose a su lado a algo de distancia y observándola con clara curiosidad.

- ¿Y no hay nadie en tu casa? - Volvió a preguntar ella mientras repasaba nuevamente el lugar con la vista.

- No... la mayoría trabaja o no esta en todo el día, es la razón por la cual salte de la cama cuando sentí que abrían mi puerta... - Se explico el chico. Por un momento permanecieron en silencio, mirando a un punto en la nada, hasta que Simon carraspeo y prosiguió.

- ¿Cual es la razón de que vinieras?... Es decir, eres bienvenida, pero dudo mucho que te acercaras a tomar el té... - Dijo el chico observándola.

- Sobre todo porque el té se toma en la tarde... y estamos en el mediodía... -Dijo ella en un tono burlón, Simon sonrió levemente al igual que ella.

- Venia por el asunto de la otra vez, lo del demonio... - Prosiguió eligiendo las palabras con cuidado.

- Ah, eso... Quería disculparme por lo de la sangre... recuperar las heridas me debilita bastante y no había bebido sangre hacia algunos días, Magnus se tardo un poco en traerme lo necesario... - Dijo Simon algo avergonzado.

- Comprendo... de todas formas no era eso lo que quería preguntar - Dijo Isabelle, aunque las palabras de Simon todavía le daban vueltas en la cabeza - ¿Como llegaste ahí? Te vi aparecer en la casa, jamas pensé que fueras justamente tu el que apareciera... y no lo tomes a mal, es que había mucha luz afuera... - Dijo la chica, ahora mirándolo curiosa.

- Si, eso es verdad... Magnus me trajo la sangre y me advirtió sobre lo sucedido también, estaba preocupado por Alec, pero no podía ir por su cuenta... logro hacer un hechizo que duro lo que tarde en llegar ahí, este me protegía por un tiempo muy limitado del sol, entre por el piso de arriba rápido, pero para cuando llegue abajo ya habían caído los cuatro... por un momento pensé que había llegado tarde... - El tono de Simon era bajo, casi susurrando, claramente se había llevado un buen susto ese día también.

- Ya veo... llegaste al momento justo, me alegre de ello - Se encontró diciendo Isabelle, pero enseguida prosiguió - Esa sangre que te trae Magnus Bane... -.

- Es de cordero... mi menú es tan variado como sangre de cordero, de vaca, de cordero, de vaca... - Dijo Simon mientras Isabelle sonreía.

- La sangre humana esta prohibida... - Inconscientemente llevo la mano a su cuello, justo donde ella había sido mordida.

- Tengo que agradecerte nuevamente, sin tu sangre no habría podido curarme tan rápido ni hubiera resistido hasta la noche... - Simon lo decía en serio, se le notaba en el rostro.

- Es el motivo por el cual te ocultaste cuando el resto despertó, ¿no es así? - Intento armar el puzzle que tenia en la cabeza.

- Entre otros, si - Asintió Simon - ¿Te apetece agua o gaseosa? - Dijo rebuscando en una mini heladera que tenia ahí cerca, Isabelle negó y le observo sacar una botella de contenido escarlata.

- ¿Tienen el mismo sabor? - Pregunto repentinamente, lo cual sorprendió a Simon.

- Mmm... es como si compararas comer lodo, con comer chocolate... - Quiso explicar.

- Osea que mi sangre sabe a lodo... - Dijo ella fingiendo molestia, Simon intento explicar desesperado, tartamudeando, lo que hizo que ella riera.

- Nos matarían si se enteraran lo sucedido... - Dijo de repente, volviendo la seriedad a su rostro. - Los Nefilim no tenemos permitido dar nuestra sangre a subterráneos... - Completo en el mismo tono bajo.

- Lo suponía... - Dijo Simon dándole un trago a la botella, sintiendo un alivio incomparable en el pecho.

Pasaron varios minutos mas callados, mirando cada uno a un lado opuesto de la habitación, Isabelle desviaba la vista para ver el perfil de Simon... y Simon a la vez, hacia lo mismo con ella.

- Bien, es hora de irme, solo quería saber que estuvieras bien después de todo aquello... no había podido comprobar si el demonio te había lastimado o algo... - Dijo poniéndose de pie de un saltito y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Claro, gracias - Sonrió Simon, antes de que cruzara la puerta, recordó y hablo rápido. - Esta noche posiblemente acuda al Pandemónium... a pasar el rato, ahí dentro no me siento tan raro ahora - Sonrió de lado.

- Clary hablo con Jace hoy en el almuerzo... tenían pensado ir también, para ver si encontraban algún demonio débil, Jace la esta entrenando... así que posiblemente nos veamos ahí - Simon asintió e Isabelle abrió la puerta.

- Simon... - Dijo ella antes de atravesar el marco, el chico se giro a verla - No me molesta... - Dijo haciendo que Simon la mirara con una expresión clara de no entender nada.

- No me molesta darte mi sangre... pero es un secreto... - Le sonrió sin esperar respuesta alguna y salio cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, tenia que apurarse a llegar al instituto antes de que notaran su ausencia... y sobre todo, tenia que preparar las ropas necesarias, esta noche iría a Pandemónium.


	3. 3 - Pandemónium - parte 1

La noche llego a la cuidad mientras Isabelle y Clary se preparaban en la habitación, los chicos por su lado se encontraban en la sala de armas escogiendo algunas discretas.

-Esto de aprender con la practica es duro... pensé que tendría algún otro entrenamiento previo... - Confesó Clary mientras arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo de Isabelle.

-Todo es duro en la vida de los Nefilim... pero eso no le quita lo entretenido... - Dijo Isabelle mientras arreglaba su ropa, a diferencia del resto de ellos, ella solo iba con su látigo esta noche, de echo, esperaba que ni siquiera tuviera que pelear, no le apetecía justo ahora.

- Clary, tengo curiosidad sobre algo... - Dijo repentinamente, mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello, atado a lo alto en su cabeza dejando una simple cola larga que se movía de forma agraciada sobre su espalda. Al notar que Clary no dijo nada, pero asintió esperando la pregunta, intentó abordar el tema de la forma mas delicada posible.

- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió con el mundano? Bueno, no mundano actualmente, sino vampiro... pero sabes a quien me refiero... - El rostro y cuerpo de Clary se tensaron frente al espejo, incluso congelando todo movimiento que ella estuviera haciendo para arreglarse, pareció pensar y pensar una respuesta por largos minutos hasta que tomo aire y habló.

- Simon, se llama Simon... Me pidió que no siguiera siendo una cazadora de sombras después de lo sucedido con él... y le respondí que no podía simplemente dejar de ser lo que era, supuse que era agobiante estar ahí para mi todo el tiempo, así que le pedí que se alejara... - Por un momento su voz pareció intentar quebrarse, pero se mantuvo firme, sin dudas estaba aprendiendo de Jace - Me arrepiento bastante de habérselo pedido... él es... era... mi mejor amigo, incluso termino convertido en vampiro por mi culpa... -Clary presionó la mandíbula e Isabelle solo asintió, la situación era complicada entre ellos, pero ahora lo tenia claro, Clary le había pedido a Simon que se separara de ella... pero Simon seguía estando ahí, incluso no solo para Clary, sino para el resto de ellos.

Pensó en contarle lo sucedido aquel día, sobre Simon salvandolos, incluso se le cruzó por un momento decirle lo solitario que se lo veía en esa casa prácticamente vacía, pero se lo guardó, lo que pasara entre ellos no era algo en lo que tuviera que meterse.

Tal vez, en el fondo, tampoco quería hacerlo... porque si Simon y Clary volvían a estar pegados como antes, ¿que quedaba para ella? ¿Seguir corriendo a la par de Alec y Jace? No le molestaba, pero era agradable sentir alguna otra voz aparte de la de ellos... y Simon era el tipo de persona con la cual uno se quedaría charlando sobre un millón de temas durante todo el día. Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabia, pero tal vez ella podía ocupar ese lugar que Clary no había sabido aprovechar... era una oportunidad que no afectaba a nadie.

- Bueno, cada quien es responsable de las consecuencias de sus decisiones... - Se encontró diciendo, quiso morderse la lengua, Clary se volteo a verla pero Isabelle mantuvo su expresión neutral -Sabes que soy demasiado sincera y no voy a mentirte... si te sientes mal al respecto es completamente producto de lo que decidiste hacer en su momento... -.

- Lo es... - Se encontró diciendo Clary, porque Isabelle, a pesar de ser aveces demasiado directa, no actuaba con malicia, sabia que la verdad era mejor sin mentiras cubriéndola.

- Bien, espero poder disfrutar un poco antes de entrar en modo cazadora... hace mucho no salgo a relajarme - Isabelle cortó el tema para evitar seguir tomando partido en una situación ajena a ella, Clary asintió y sonrió recuperando esa energía que venia mostrando antes, posiblemente queriendo enterrar el tema sobre Simon lo mas lejos de sus pensamientos.

- x -

La casa parecía mas viva ahora, Simon se preparaba para salir, unos jeans, los tenis gastados y una camisa negra, era rara esa apariencia en el, pero sabia que dentro de Pandemónium se vería de lo mas normal, camuflado con el entorno... y básicamente era lo que quería, sentirse perteneciente a algún lado.

Salio de la habitación después de ponerse un poco del perfume que le había regalado Clary para su ultimo cumpleaños... él no usaba perfume antes, pero tampoco bebía sangre, tal vez algunos cambios eran necesarios. En cierta forma quería recordar lo que eran esos momentos donde no tenia siquiera idea de que los vampiros, lobos, hadas, cazadores y demonios eran reales y no solo parte de sus cómics o vídeo juegos.

Se pregunto por un momento si ponerse sus anteojos, no los necesitaba realmente... no ahora. Pero su madre ya estaba extrañada de verlo sin ellos las pocas veces que lo veía... seria lo mejor para aparentar la salida por lo menos, ya preparado salió de la habitación, no sin poner candado a su heladerita primero y cruzó el pasillo hacia la puerta de salida.

- ¿Hijo?, ¿Simon? - Llamó la madre desde la cocina, haciendo que cerrara la puerta que ya había abierto con total silencio, se volvió caminando despacio.

- Hijo, ¡que bien te ves! - Exclamó la madre observándolo como sorprendida, paso la vista rápida por su apariencia y posiblemente hasta capto el perfume que emanaba.

- ¿Sales con Clary verdad? -Preguntó en un tono pícaro. Simon se obligó a si mismo a sonreír levemente, aunque aquel comentario le había sentado como una puñalada a su corazón inactivo.

- No, de echo no... salgo con unos amigos... - Paseó su mano por la mesa hasta tomar una manzana.

- Bien, no quiero que bebas mucho, el alcohol no es bueno... y quiero que te cuides, las calles son peligrosas en la noche, si se te hace muy tarde puedes tomar un taxi a casa, ¿tienes dinero? Busca en mi bolso algo si lo necesitas... - Dijo la madre rápido, mientras pasaba al otro lado de la mesa y le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa.

Noto como los ojos de su mamá pasaron por su piel, levemente mas pálida de lo normal, pero ya lo había comentado antes y Simon insistió en que no era mas que falta de sol, claramente mucha falta de sol, así que por suerte esta vez no hizo comentario alguno. Simon ya listo le aseguró que no necesitaba dinero y se apresuro a salir antes de que otra oleada de preguntas lo asaltara.

El recorrido al club fue corto, de echo, muy corto, no se acostumbraba aun a moverse a una velocidad no humana, aunque aveces lo hiciera de forma inconsciente. Al llegar a la puerta, el sujeto de seguridad lo miro mas de una vez, posiblemente asimilándolo a la ultima vez que había ido ahí con Clary, pero el cambio en Simon marcaba la diferencia, no de forma extrema, pero el mismo al verse en el espejo, se veía con otra expresión, otra actitud, la cual para una persona que lo había visto solo una vez en su vida y sin prestarle atención, era un cambio total.

Después de que lo dejaran pasar se internó entre el humo del ambiente y la gente bailando y bebiendo, caminó abriéndose paso con delicadeza hasta llegar a la barra y pidió un trago, solo para tener algo en la mano y pasar el rato hasta que hubiera mas gente, sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, una mirada de reojo basto para notar de quien se trataba.

- No se si tomar esto como una coincidencia... o si me estas siguiendo - Dijo serio, observando a Raphael ahí a su lado, contemplando la pista de baile.

- Ambas... - Dijo sonriendo de lado - Básicamente eres lo que eres por mi, entonces tengo cierta responsabilidad por ti... y quería aclararte algo, esta completamente prohibido tomar sangre de un humano, bajo cualquier circunstancia... así que no hagas una tontería entre tanta gente... - Dijo cortante, tanto que Simon ahora lo miro mas fijamente.

- ¿Me estas amenazando?... De cualquier forma, no tomaría sangre humana, me daría asco de mi mismo - Dijo serio, volviendo la mirada a las personas. - Traje entre mi ropa un poco de sangre por si tengo un ataque de sed... -.

- Bien pensado... - Dijo Raphael - Y si, es una amenaza... si tomas sangre humana, tendré que entregarte a los cazadores, sino irían tras todos los míos, porque seguramente piensan que eres de los míos... -.

- No lo soy... - Dijo Simon, y sin esperar respuesta, tomo su trago y se mezclo entre la gente.

- x -

Entrando por la puerta trasera, ya que Jace había insistido que si la gente de la fila no los veía seria mejor para poder capturar algún demonio dentro, Clary, Isabelle, Alec y el propio Jace ingresaron donde la música, el humo y la gente abundaba. Iban vestidos de forma que las armas y marcas eran completamente imperceptibles a la simple vista, la gente estaba bailando casi de forma hipnótica, Clary cerró sus ojos un momento y recordó con detalle aquella primera experiencia en Pandemónium.

Jace, sacándola de sus pensamientos la arrastró del brazo, siguiendo a Alec e Isabelle, quienes ya se habían adentrado, el lugar estaba lleno de mundanos, parecía que hoy mas que nunca, su sensor no capto actividad demoníaca en lo absoluto, bufó fuertemente llamando la atención de todos - Creo que hoy no hay cacería... -

- No de demonios por lo menos... - Dijo Alec con la vista clavada en algún punto, al seguir el hilo de su mirada, Clary fue quien mas se sobresaltó al ver a Simon ahí, se encontraba parado casi en medio de la pista, con los ojos cerrados como si sintiera la música con total atención, haciendo movimientos leves y delicados siguiendo el sonido, de no haber sido porque ella lo reconocería donde sea así estuviese disfrazado, jamas habría creído encontrarlo ahí, y así.

Isabelle, sin esperar a alguna reacción de los demás, se apresuro a hablar - Eh, es tu amigo el mund... vampiro, vamos... - Y sin ver si la seguían se encaminó entre la gente a paso ligero, Alec rápidamente siguió a su hermana y Jace volvió a arrastrar a Clary quien ahora parecía en estado de shock.

Simon, quien los había visto apenas entraron en su campo visual, cerro los ojos bloqueando ese sentido y agudizando aun mas su oído, hasta por encima de la música sintió sus voces ahí, supo que se acercaban y abrió los ojos al instante que Isabelle se paraba frente a él, chocando miradas, sin darse cuenta curvo sus labios en una leve sonrisa que Jace capto al instante.

- ¿Porque tan divertido vampiro? Si estas planeando beberte a alguien recuerda que hay cuatro cazadores experimentados al lado... bueno, tres y medio... - Le dijo en un tono sarcástico, que borro la sonrisa de Simon.

- Eres la segunda persona molesta que me lo recuerda en solo horas... - Dijo desinteresado, notó como Alec lo observaba serio y un poco mas atrás, Clary lo veía con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

A Clary se le agolpaban las palabras en el pecho, quería decir tanto que no podía decir nada... Simon parecía serio, demasiado serio, en cierta forma no parecía Simon...

- Chicos, ¿puedo hablar con él un momento? - Pidió haciendo que Jace la mirara con mala cara repentinamente, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse fue Simon quien contestó.

- De echo, no puedo ahora Clarissa... - Observó a su lado a Isabelle, y esta lo miró también, sorprendida. - ¿Tomamos algo? -Le pregunto sin dar rodeos, a Isabelle se le subió el rubor al rostro, el cual en la luz tenue se disimulo bastante bien, asintió con su expresión seria y paso la vista por el resto como un rayo.

- Avísenme si algo sucede... - Le dijo a Alec, quien si antes tenia cara de pocos amigos, ahora ya estaba batiendo su propio record.

- Izzy, cuidado con lo que haces, no puedes emborrachar a un vampiro y abusar de él, posiblemente hay alguna ley contra eso en los acuerdos... - Rió Jace, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de Alec y una mirada furiosa de Clary, quien si antes había estado como shockeada, ahora estaba pálida al punto que parecía que iba a descomponerse.

Isabelle fingió no escuchar y caminó con Simon a la barra.

- Esperemos esta vez no termine convertido en rata... - Dijo Alec, intentando calmarse a él mismo, Jace rió nuevamente y lo observo con expresión divertida. Clary mientras tanto, seguía con la vista clavada en Simon, quien ahora tenia sus ojos clavados en los de Isabelle, pensó que daría lo que sea por escuchar... tal vez alguna runa seria útil para eso. Quería saber si Simon le preguntaba a Isabelle por ella, si estaba preocupado después de no verla bastante tiempo.

Al otro lado, mientras les acercaban los tragos Isabelle contemplaba los curiosos ojos de Simon repasando su vestimenta. -Tengo que ir bien cubierta... las marcas, las armas... - Dijo adivinando su pensamiento.

- Si, eso pensé... - Simon dio un leve repaso con su vista, muy poca gente llevaba casi todo el cuerpo cubierto ahí dentro como ellos.

- Buena forma de escapar de una charla incomoda... - Comentó ella mientras daba un trago a su bebida.

- De echo, no me interesaba hablar con nadie... realmente quería que tomáramos un trago -Dijo Simon sonriendo e inconscientemente mostrando sus colmillos, en otra ocasión Isabelle podría haberle cortado el cuello, o tal vez no tanto... pero se podría haber puesto completamente a la defensiva, en este caso, curiosamente, le pareció un gesto bastante atractivo.


	4. 4 - Pandemónium - parte 2

Clary mantenía la vista fija en Simon e Isabelle, tanto que en un momento hasta se había olvidado que estaba con Jace y Alec ahí. Una mano la sujeto haciéndola volver a la realidad, era Jace, quien con cara de pocos amigos movía la boca, tuvo que hacer que su cerebro dejara de pensar en lo que estaba viendo para dedicarse a escuchar la conversación que al parecer estaba teniendo con Jace sin darse cuenta.

- Entonces, tienes que apuñalarlo con el centro del pecho, ¿entiendes? - Decía Jace, mientras simulaba apuñalar algo en el aire.

- Si si, lo tengo... - Dijo Clary parpadeando varias veces para entender lo máximo posible antes de responder.

- No te estaba escuchando Jace, esta haciendo trabajo de espía a su amigo chupa sangre... -Dijo Alec después de un bufido largo.

- Simon, se llama Simon... - Repitió ella molesta, no entendía porque, incluso después de que Simon dejara de ser un mundano, ellos siguieran sin repetir su nombre, como si fuera algo repugnante.

Jace frunció el ceño y miro hacia donde estaban Isabelle y el vampiro, se debatió si ir hasta ahí solo para hacer pasar un mal rato a Clary, pero la duda recorrió su cuerpo también.

- En realidad, tampoco entiendo aquella escena... - Termino confesando, observando al mismo punto que Clary había estado mirando durante mas de una hora seguida.

- Es Isabelle... le gusta pasar tiempo con subterráneos, es como su diversión personal - Dijo Alec aburrido - Cuando se canse, le romperá el corazón como al resto y todo volverá a la normalidad... -

- ¿Se puede romper un corazón muerto? - Dijo Jace con una sonrisa, Alec lo pensó un momento, como si se acabara de acordar que los vampiros estaban muertos en realidad, se encogió de hombros ahora con duda sobre aquello.

Clary se limito a escuchar e ignorar, en ese momento habría ido ahí si todavía fuera la mejor amiga de Simon, y habría escuchado la conversación sin problemas, pero ahora era mas complicado que eso, ahora Simon no quería siquiera hablar con ella...

-x-

- ¿Raphael se acerco a ti para decirte eso? - Pregunto Isabelle después de que Simon le contara lo que había acontecido poco antes de que ellos llegaran. - Me sorprende que te amenazara con eso... -

- En realidad, creo que le puso mas énfasis a la parte en la que me decía que el era mi creador... - Dijo Simon, ahora con la mirada en su trago - Creo que de cierta forma, insinuó que podría llegar a ser de los suyos, de su grupo... - Le dio un trago a la bebida y volvió su rostro al rostro ruborizado por el alcohol de Isabelle, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al verle ese color en las mejillas.

Isabelle contemplo esa sonrisa como si fuera el mayor descubrimiento que había echo en años, tuvo que apartar la mirada rápido cuando sintió fuego en sus mejillas, ¿que le sucedía?...

Cuando sus ojos se apartaron de Simon, casi sin quererlo, quedo observando a un chico alto y delgado, de cabellos alborotados y mirada fría, este hablaba con una chica de aspecto gótico, le sonreía y la incitaba a tomar de un trago de un color extraño, en las veces que había ido ahí, jamas había contemplado un trago símil.

La chica negó agradeciendo, pero el chico insistió, tras dos intentos mas, le sostuvo el brazo fuertemente y quiso obligarla a beber, Isabelle comprendió que no era un chico, era un demonio... uno extraño, no era como el resto de los que ella conocía, este aparte del aspecto humano que tomaban algunos, parecía concentrado únicamente en hacerle beber esa cosa a la chica como si fuera algo de vida o muerte para si.

Isabelle ladeo su mano, tomando rápido el látigo en su cintura, pero algo fue mas rápido que ella.

Simon pasó como una exhalación a su lado, como si pudiera simplemente flotar, pasando por encima de la barra con solo apoyar sus brazos, le acertó un golpe con sus pies algo torpe, pero certero, justo en el pecho al demonio, ambos cayeron y rodaron en el suelo, soltándose golpes y mas golpes, la chica gótica corrió en busca de los guardias de seguridad.

- x -

Clary y Jace discutían, como siempre, mientras Alec, quien estaba aburrido al extremo, observo como la gente comenzaba a reunirse en un circulo, algunos alentando lo que parecía una pelea, otros observando horrorizados, tirando de los dos, los arrastro hasta allí.

La primera imagen fue normal, dos sujetos peleando, pero tras prestar atención, entre el revuelo y lo golpes, notó que uno de ellos era Simon, a quien si se lo veía detenidamente, tenia los colmillos fuera.

Clary se cubrió la boca para evitar un grito, a la vez que Alec, Jace y una Isabelle recién llegada, se metían a separar y se llevaban arrastrando al otro tipo.

Clary intento ayudar a Simon, preguntar si estaba bien, tenia muchos cortes, aparentemente arañazos del demonio, repartidos por el rostro, el labio partido y la camisa desgarrada a un lado.

Cuando estiró su mano para alcanzarlo él se puso de pie de golpe y siguió al grupo de cazadores de sombra hasta el armario donde se habían metido.

Jace sostenía su cuchilla cuando entraron, se la tendió a Clary quien lo miró sin entender.

- Venias a matar a un demonio, ¿no? - Dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

- Yo... yo no... - Clary observo al tipo, claramente mas dañado que Simon, tenia toda la cara marcada, la ropa rota, parecía como si se hubiera caído de una motocicleta a muy alta velocidad, ella no podía hacerlo así, no mientras lo sostuvieran, una cosa era defenderse de un ataque, otra era asesinar a alguien que ni siquiera podía moverse.

- No va a hacerlo Jace, hazlo tu... -Dijo Alec ya alterado, mientras forcejeaba sosteniendo al demonio quien se agitaba intentando zafarse, Isabelle por su cuenta todavía no caía en lo que acababa de suceder.

- Pero... - Clary no pudo dar su excusa, tras un movimiento rápido como una ventisca, Simon atravesó el pecho de ese demonio con la cuchilla que arrebato de la mano de Jace, el tipo cayó al suelo, cuando por la sorpresa los Ligthwood lo soltaron, tras retorcerse fuertemente comenzó a desaparecer.

- ¿Acaso esto es un juego para ustedes? - Dijo Simon furioso, girándose hace Jace, quien lo miraba frió y serio, pero en el fondo estaba tan sorprendido como el resto, Simon ya no tenia marca alguna de la pelea, mas que la camisa rota. - No pueden simplemente ponerse a elegir quien va a matarlo, el tipo estaba casi obligando a beber algo a esa chica, le podría haber echo cualquier cosa ahí... y simplemente... ¿simplemente se sortean a ver quien lo mata? ¿O era un ritual de iniciación? - Dijo molesto, claramente dirigiéndose a Jace.

- No te pases chupa sangre... - Dijo Jace frunciendo el ceño, aunque sin palabras.

- No, tu no te pases, la ultima vez alguien bebió algo de un ser similar, termino convertido en rata y después murió para convertirse en un vampiro - Dijo Simon refiriéndose a él mismo, a Clary le dio una electricidad en el cuerpo, tuvo ganas de llorar, pero las aguantó, desde que había apartado a Simon de ella no había querido pensar en aquella situación, en lo que el debía haber pasado...

- Has tu trabajo Nefilim - Terminó diciendo serio - Porque podría hablar con Raphael decirle que informe a la Clave que Clarissa no esta siendo entrenada en un instituto como debería, sino que esta aprendiendo de ti... - Tras decir eso y sin esperar respuestas, salió del armario tras empujar bruscamente la puerta, Isabelle corrió tras el, dejando a un Alec atónito, a Jace hirviendo de furia por haber sido amenazado y a una Clary que no podía siquiera entender lo que acababa de suceder.

- x -

Tras seguir a Simon un largo tramo, saliendo del club, él se detuvo para esperarla y caminaron juntos, Isabelle no sabia que decir, estaba nerviosa o avergonzada.

- No estoy enojado... - Dijo Simon con las manos en los bolsillos, resoplando, aunque su rostro mostraba molestia claramente.

- Tienes razón con haberte enojado así... ninguno de nosotros pensó que te afectaría tanto la situación... - Isabelle no sabia bien que decir, para ella era algo normal, algo rutinario, pero entonces recordó eso tan obvio, él había pasado por una experiencia símil... él había muerto para volver como algo diferente a un humano, un escalofrió le recorrió.

Caminaron en silencio, uno a la par del otro, hasta que se encontró entrando a la casa de Simon, dentro todos parecían dormir, Simon había sido tan silencioso que de no ser porque iba delante de ella, jamas habría advertido su presencia, entraron a la habitación de él, y mientras él iba a la cocina, ella se sentó sobre la cama, aun pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

Al cabo de un momento Simon volvió con una taza humeante y un platito con un emparedado en el, Isabelle lo contempló con intriga cuando se los extendió.

- Un café fuerte y algo de comer... - Dijo él sonriendo, ella hasta el momento no había advertido el hambre que tenia, después del primer bocado, aun comportándose como una dama, comió rápidamente el emparedado y comenzó con el café.

- ¿Que es eso? - Pregunto viendo un objeto cuadrado, con botones y una especie de extensión a un lado, Simon observo a lo que se refería y sonrió.

- Una consola... ¿nunca viste una? - Ante la negativa respuesta, Simon fue y conectó lo necesario, le dio el mando a Isabelle, quien todavía no entendía que sucedía, y le explicó como jugar... el momento fue mas entretenido de lo que esperaba, Isabelle comenzó sin tener idea alguna de que hacia... luego de practicar y entender, se había entusiasmado tanto que se había tomado el café rápido y ahora estaban ambos contemplando la televisión.

Se habían sentado en el suelo para estar mas cómodos, tenían unos almohadones a su espalda, Simon observaba las manos de Isabelle mientras ella luchaba por combinar botones, entonces, recién cuando una punzada lo hizo sobresaltar, se dio cuenta de lo sediento que estaba.

Se hizo atrás rápido, no sin notar a Isabelle observarlo con sorpresa, las venas al costado de su cuello se habían marcado y gracias al resplandor de la tv se le notaban, ella supo instantáneamente que era lo que sucedía.

Simon se acerco rápido a la heladerita y rebusco ahí una botella, pero Isabelle detuvo su mano.

- Puedes.. puedes hacerlo... - Le dijo, y aunque en un momento no entendió que era lo que le estaba queriendo decir, enseguida supo a que se refería.

- No.. no esta bien, si la Clave... - Dijo Simon rápido, aunque sin darse cuenta ya había cerrado la heladerita sin sacar nada de dentro.

- Iba a ser nuestro secreto, ¿no? - Dijo Isabelle, soltándolo despacio.

Simon no pudo negarse, la sangre que ella le había dado en la ultima oportunidad había dejado un efecto en el que nada mas podía lograrlo, se había sentido vivo, si su corazón funcionara, seguramente se habría acelerado. No podía negarse, no podía decir no a un ofrecimiento tal, se sentó frente a ella y permanecieron un instante en silencio, se acerco despacio, no como un cazador a su presa, sino como si no quisiera asustarla.

Movió lentamente el abrigo de Isabelle, quitandoselo y quedado con el cuello descubierto gracias a la remera de tiras que ella llevaba, contemplo un instante las marcas en el cuerpo, cicatrices de peleas y runas se dibujaban de forma delicada sobre la blanquecina piel de la chica, sintió como se le dificultaba tragar, no podía resistir mas.

Terminó de inclinarse, hasta quedar en una posición parecida a un abrazo, y la mordió tan lento y suave como pudo, evitándole todo el dolor posible.

Isabelle sintió un leve pinchazo y después una sensación como si volara, no supo si era el alcohol o la sangre que se iba de su cuerpo, pero cuando Simon retiro sus colmillos, su cuerpo se aflojó, se sintió bien, relajada, como si flotara, cerro sus ojos mientras sentía que se apoyaba sobre algo cómodo y terminó durmiéndose ahí.

Simon la había depositado despacio sobre la cama cuando Isabelle cayó dormida ahí, sobre él, camino a los lados de la habitación nervioso un momento, quizás había sido su culpa... quizás había tomado de mas... cuando se aseguro de que ella respiraba tranquila, opto por pensar que era simplemente cansancio acumulado, sentía de alguna forma, que el sol estaba próximo a salir, tras apagar la tv se recostó cuidadosamente al lado de ella, la cubrió con una manta y el se acomodó como pudo, intentando dormir un poco.


End file.
